


An Excerpt from "Red"

by iamskym



Series: Excerpts from Unwritten Works [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamskym/pseuds/iamskym
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Excerpts from Unwritten Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161263
Kudos: 9





	An Excerpt from "Red"

“I still hate you!” Seungmin screams from the other side of the road.

Minho smiles from the opposite side. He can see the scowl on Seungmin’s face. His bunny teeth appearing as he grin wider. “I love you too!” he screams back. 

There’s no one in the vicinity. It’s just them in literally the middle of the night. Despite the street lights, it’s still so dim. The pedestrian light in red somewhat adding a bit of hue in this monochromatic night.

Seungmin stomps his feet in frustration. His knuckles tighten restless beside him.

As if this is something to be amused about, Minho let out a laugh, whispering to himself. “Why is he so cute?”

Finally, the signal turns green. Before Minho can cross, Seungmin already left running in the pavements away and away.

A deafening horn of a truck stops him midway. Suddenly, everything shifts to a hazy, slow motion as Seungmin turns around. Two dots of light temporarily blinds him until his sight focuses on the body lying on the ground.

He sees red.


End file.
